Voldemostern
by Alraune
Summary: HPDM, LVSS, LMNM, BZSF Es geht um Voldemort, der seine Todesser eingeladen hat, um Voldemostern zu feiern. Natürlich geht hierbei einiges schief. Lucius stürzt von einem Schock in den nächsten, Narzissa überlegt, ob sie sich scheiden lassen soll und Draco


Titel: Voldemostern

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts, alles gehört J. K. Rowling

Warnung: SLASH! Und das hier ist eine Parodie, ich möchte hier mit keinesfalls irgendjemanden verletzen, oder so, nehmt's nicht ernst! lol

Beta: Ria -knuddel- Danke!

Summary: HPDM, LVSS, LMNM, BZSF Es geht um Voldemort, der seine Todesser eingeladen hat, um Voldemostern zu feiern. Natürlich geht hierbei einiges schief. Lucius stürzt von einem Schock in den nächsten, Narzissa überlegt, ob sie sich scheiden lassen soll und Draco- was macht der? Der ist eigentlich bloß total verliebt... Bitte nicht fürs Summary schlagen, einfach lesen! xD

A/N: Diese Fic wurde geschrieben für den Wettbewerb "Ostern auf Howgarts" auf http/hpffworld.schulle4u.de/index.php Naja, eigentlich geht es ja gar nicht um Hogwarts, aber mir wurde erlaubt, die Story trotzdem zu posten... :D

xXx

Voldemostern

Das Gras glitzerte im morgendlichen Tau, der in der aufgehenden Sonne verdunstete und langsam einen rosa Ton annahm. Einige Käfer summten durch das frische Gras, eine Heuschrecke hopste durch einige Blumenfelder und ein kleines Reh lag auf dem Boden und döste friedlich vor sich hin. Diese Idylle wurde brutal durch ein schrilles Kreischen unterbrochen, das aus dem großen Anwesen der Malfoys kam, welches keine fünfzig Meter von der Bilderbuchkitschidylle entfernt auf einer Anhöhe stand.

Der Schrei stammte von Lucius Malfoy, dem Hausherrn, dessen normalerweise wie aus Marmor gemeißeltes Gesicht nun vor Entsetzen verzerrt war. "Nie, nie, nie im Leben!", verkündete er mit schriller Stimme.

"Das ist alles ganz allein deine Schuld, also wirst du das jetzt gefälligst auch ausbaden!", keifte Narzissa.

"Ich will aber nicht!", plärrte Lucius los. "MAMA!"

"Um Himmels willen, nicht so laut!", zischte Narzissa. "Willst du ehrlich, dass sie dich hört!"

Lucius riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Nein, doch lieber nicht..."

"Also, zieh es jetzt an!", befahl Narzissa und schob ihm mit der Fußspitze das Kostüm zu. Es war ein plüschigflauschiges, knallpinkes Hasenkostüm mit hervorstehenden Schneidezähnen und großen, blauen Augen. Lucius starrte es angeekelt an und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

"Wieso? Wieso? Wieso hat das Schicksal mich auserwählt, so schrecklich zu leiden-"

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es ist immerhin deine Schuld!", sagte Narzissa genervt. "Immer noch besser als das Bunnykostüm von mir!"

Sie trug (nämlich) einen kurzen, knallpinken Rock, knielange ebenfalls knallpinke Lacklederstiefel, ein kurzes knallpinkes Top, seidene knallpinke Handschuhe, glitzernden knallpinken Plastikschmuck und flauschige knallpinke Hasenohren, die sie gerade aufsetzte. Anschließend schminkte sie sich noch ein schwarzes Näschen und einen kleinen Schnurrbart.

Unterdessen zwängte Lucius sich grummelnd in sein Hasenkostüm, während er nun schon zum zweitausendvierhunderteinunddreißigsten Mal fragte: "Warum müssen wir überhaupt zur Osterparty des Lords. Ich meine-"

"Lucius, sei still!", fauchte Narzissa. "Die Kutsche kommt!"

Gemeinsam stiegen sie zum Eingang hinunter, darauf achtend, von möglichst wenig Hauselfen, also bloß dreihundertachtzehn oder so, gesehen zu werden.

Die Kutsche war der Stolz der Malfoys, ihr Ein und Alles. Doch nun verunstalteten knallpinke Schleifen, bunte Ostereierbilder und üppige Blumenkränze das ästhetische Bild der schwarzen Kutsche mit den sechs schwarzen Pferden. Der Kutscher sah äußerst würdevoll drein und ignorierte das knallpinke Hasenkostüm, das diesen Eindruck zu zerstören versuchte.

Die Malfoys stiegen in die Kutsche und hoppelten auf ihren Sitzen auf und ab, als die Kutsche über die steinige Einfahrt ratterte.

"W-wo i-ist e-eigentlich D-Draco?", fragte Lucius schön im Takt ihres Auf- und Abhüpfens. Sie saßen vollkommen steif da, Arme verschränkt, Blick geradeaus nach vorne.

"D-der i-ist b-bei d-den Z-Zabinis", erwiderte Narzissa, der ihr Ohrreif langsam aber sicher herunterrutschte. "E-er k-kommt m-mit i-ihnen z-zur P-Party."

Endlich erreichten sie ebene Wege und beide wurden das nervtötende Stottern los.

"Welche Farbe haben eigentlich die Zabinis?", erkundigte Lucius sich vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass Narzissa auf dieses Thema schlecht zu sprechen war.

Narzissa schnaubte wütend. "Sie haben die modisch dunkelgrün Kostüme abgekriegt, und die hätten wir auch (noch) haben können, wenn du nicht so lange vor dem Fernseher gesessen wärst und Tabaluga angeguckt hättest, anstatt dich mit den anderen um die guten Kostüme zu prügeln!" Sie erzitterte vor Zorn, der nun aus ihr herausgeplatzt war, wie ein verpfuschter Zaubertrank aus einem explodierenden Kessel.

"Ja, aber-", versuchte Lucius sich zu verteidigen.

"Nichts aber!", fauchte Narzissa. "Diese Sendung ist der absolute Schrott und nur hirnverbrannte Vollidioten gucken so was!"

"Ich bin aber ein hirnverbrannter Vollidiot", wandte Lucius schüchtern ein. "Zumindest sagst du das immer zu mir."

Narzissa starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann ließ sie sich in den Sitz zurückplumpsen, hatte jedoch nicht mit der guten Federung gerechnet, die sie an die Decke der Kutsche katapultierte.

"Aua!", brüllte sie und rieb sich den Kopf, auf dem sich langsam eine signalrote Beule zwischen ihren Fingern nach oben schob.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!", keifte sie Lucius an und kramte ihren Handspiegel hervor, den sie glücklicherweise noch in ihre knallpinke Lacklederhandtasche gesteckt hatte. Resignierend erkannte sie, dass sie furchtbar aussah und verfluchte im Stillen ihre Handtasche dafür, dass ihr Lieblingsspiegel nicht hineinpasste. Der hätte sie jetzt getröstet und mit Komplimenten über ihr perfektes Aussehen aufgemuntert.

Natürlich fluchte sie nicht laut, so etwas taten Malfoys nicht.

"Aua, das tut weh, verflixt und zugenäht!", schimpfte sie, als Lucius ihre Beule streicheln wollte. Nun gut, manchmal fluchten sie eben doch.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in eisigem Schweigen, währender Lucius sein Kostüm ein wenig auskämmte und zurechtzupfte und Narzissa ihre Beule durch einen Haarknoten auf der Stirn zu vertuschen versuchte.

Als sie ankamen, riss der Kutscher die Tür auf und wies ihnen mit einer Verbeugung den Weg zu Riddle Manor, das in schrillstem Pink erstrahlte und mit blinkenden Lämpchen behängt war, bevor er ihnen ein Geschenk in der Form und Größe eines Porsche Carrera Cabriolet mit weißen Ledersitzen aus dem Baujahr 1968 nachschleppte. Ein überdimensionales Schild verkündete: "hia geetz zua woldemostapaadi!"

/Das hat bestimmt Peter geschrieben, dachte Narzissa. /Der Lord hat sicherlich keine Zeit, auch noch die Rechtschreibung seiner Untergebenen zu überprüfen, wo er doch den ganzen Tag Einladungen zu seiner Osterparty schreiben muss./

"Zissy, Schwesterchen, lass dich herzen!", kreischte plötzlich eine schrille Stimme und Narzissa wurde in eine heftige Umarmung von Bellatrix Lestrange gezerrt. Sie war in ein tiefschwarzes Bunnykostüm gekleidet und trug passend dazu rote Kontaktlinsen. Narzissa hatte ja schon immer gedacht, dass sie es mit ihrem fanatischen Voldemortismus ein wenig übertrieb.

"Ich bin das Voldy-Poldy-Bunny!", strahlte Bella sie an und deutete auf den leuchtend roten Schriftzug auf ihrer Brust.

"Guten Tag, Brunhilde", grüßte ihr Mann Rodolphus kühl. Narzissa würde ihrer Mutter- Voldemort halte sie in Ehren- nie verzeihen, dass sie sie mit Zweitnamen Brunhilde genannt hatte, ebenso wenig wie Rodolphus ihr verzeihen würde, dass sie mal in einem Tobsuchtsanfall eine sehr teure Schüssel, ein Erbstück seiner Mutter, zerschlagen hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr reparieren lassen, aber das Ding war eh potthässlich gewesen, fand Narzissa.

"Guten Tag, Karlheinz-Otto", grüßte sie zurück und grinste teuflisch, als sich Rodolphus' Gesicht langsam rot, passend zu den Augen seines Kostüms, dessen Kopf er abgenommen hatte, verfärbte.

"Hast du keine andere Farbe mehr finden können?", fragte Bella sie mitleidig und deutete auf ihr Kostüm.

"Nein, weil Lucius", sie hob die Stimme und warf ihrem Mann einen tödlichen Blick zu, "nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als Tabaluga zu gucken, anstatt ein ordentliches Kostüm zu kriegen!"

Bella tätschelte mitleidig ihre Schulter. "Pink und Blond, das passt einfach nicht, aber ich bin sicher, wenn du dir die Haare färben würdest..." Sie hakte sich bei Narzissa ein und die beiden schlenderten plaudernd zum Schloss hinauf.

"Das wird mir ewig nachhängen", seufzte Lucius und grüßte die Crabbes, die in einem hellen Rot mit blauen Streifen, an ihm vorbei schritten.

"Ihr Sohn ist ein Prachtkerl", bemerkte Rodolphus und nickte zu Crabbe Junior. Lucius hatte ihn nicht richtig verstanden, da er gerade entsetzt Severus entdeckt hatte, der in einem rosa Bunnykostüm mit weißen Punkten erschienen war.

"Draco?", fragte er deshalb nach.

Rodolphus wurde rot und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ähm, ja, doch… wirklich sehr intelligent, außerdem ein hübscher Junge."

"Also wirklich, Rodolphus!", sagte Lucius empört. "Du bist verheiratet!"

"Ja, eben", erwiderte Rodolphus. "Sollten wir nicht allmählich mal zum Manor hochgehen?"

Lucius stimmte zu, denn an ihnen eilten immer weniger knallbunte Todesser vorbei, die meisten hatten die Eingangshalle schon betreten. Als die beiden dort ankamen, herrschte (dort) schon ein großes Chaos. Alle eilten kreischend umher, suchten ihre Partner, verglichen ihre Kostümfarben oder führten sinnlose Gespräche quer durch den Raum. Die Geschenke für den Lord, die teilweise enorme Ausmaße hatten, waren in einer Ecke gestapelt und Peter schrieb die Namen der Schenkenden auf kleine Zettelchen. Melvoi, Lästreinsch, Kräb, Goil, Sneip, Ruckwudt, Pahkinssen und so weiter.

"Liebe Todesser!", trällerte plötzlich eine leise, aber dennoch deutlich vernehmbare Stimme. Voldemort war auf einer kleinen Bühne aufgetaucht und trug sein spezielles Osterhasenkostüm für Dunkle Lords. Es war in Rosa mit weißen Punkten gehalten, hatte einen großen, weißen Schwanz und rote Augen. Den Kopf hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt. Er hielt ein Megafon in der Hand, in das er gerade eben hineingesprochen hatte. Allerdings in die große Öffnung und nicht in das dafür vorgesehenen Ende des Gerätes. Eine Hauselfe eilte auf die Bühne und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, worauf er das Megafon mit einem verlegenen Lächeln umdrehte.

Lucius hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Farbe von Voldemorts Kostüm schon mal gesehen hatte und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, bis er an Severus hängen blieb, der mit verzücktem Lächeln seinen Lord anstarrte.

"Wieso tragen der Lord und Severus denn die gleiche Kostümfarbe?", erkundigte er sich bei Narzissa.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Lucius, du ignorante Trantüte, weißt du denn nicht, dass die beiden zusammen sind?"

"Zusammen?", fiepte Lucius und griff verängstigt nach Narzissas Hand. "Und wieso trägt Severus dann das Bunnykostüm?"

"Weil er unten ist, du hirnverbrannter Vollidiot", erwiderte Narzissa und schob seine Hand von ihrem Arm. Während Lucius überlegte, ob das eine indirekte Erlaubnis war, mehr Tabaluga zu schauen, drang eine schreckliche Erkenntnis mit noch schrecklicheren Bildern langsam in sein Gehirn. "Bei Voldemorts Puschelpantoffeln", flüsterte er und kippte ohnmächtig um. Zum Glück war er durch sein knallpinkes Osterhasenkostüm gut gepolstert.

Narzissa ignorierte ihn, da der Lord gerade anfing zu sprechen: "LIEBE TODESSER!", sagte er, doch durch das Megafon wurden seine Worte so sehr verstärkt, dass die Druckwelle die ersten Reihen der Todesser einfach umfegte, diese dabei die hinteren Reihen mit sich rissen und somit alle auf den Boden fielen, bis auf Lucius, der ja schon lag.

Gegenseitig half man sich hoch, wies auf peinliche Risse an den falschen Stellen in den Kostümen hin und wartete dann auf weitere Worte des Lords.

"LIEBE TODESSER!", setzte er erneut an, doch das Ergebnis war das gleiche, bis darauf, dass Lucius diesmal mit umfiel. Da kam dem Lord ein Geistesblitz und ein angezündeter Kronleuchter blinkte über seinem Kopf auf.

"LIEBE TODESSER!", versuchte er es zum dritten Mal. "BITTE BLEIBT DOCH EINFACH LIEGEN!" Donnernder Applaus folgte und jeder suchte sich eine möglichst bequeme Position.

"WIR HABEN UNS HIER VERSAMMELT, UM GEMEINSAM DAS VOLDEMOSTERFEST ZU BEGEHEN!"

Erneut kam donnernder Applaus auf, was der Lord mit einem gnädigen Kopfnicken quittierte.

"ICH HOFFE, DIE KOSTÜME GEFALLEN EUCH!"

Diesmal klang der Applaus schon nicht mehr so echt wie vorhin, doch das wurde durch Bella wieder wettgemacht, die sich aufrichtete, nach vorne stampfte und sich schreiend vor Voldemort auf die Knie warf.

"Voldy, wir lieben dich!", kreischte sie und küsste seine Füße. "Voldy, ich will ein Kind von dir!"

"Also wirklich!", zischte Rodolphus und zerrte seine Frau zurück in die Anonymität der Menge, die sich nach mehreren unangenehmen Erlebnissen mit Füßen im Gesicht und anderen Körperteilen vor ihnen teilte. Voldemorts Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rosaschimmer an, der mit seinem Kostüm harmonierte, während Severus eher aussah wie kurz vorm Überkochen. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in seinen Augen schwang die Nadel auf einem kleinen Tachometer auf 180, bevor sie aus ihrer Verhalterung sprang und mit einem leisen Klirren auf dem Boden aufkam.

"NUN, BEGINNEN WIR!", rief der Lord erfreut, warf das Megafon weg und stürzte sich "Geschenke! Geschenke!" schreiend in den Geschenkhaufen.

Die Todesser richteten sich wieder auf und beklatschten den Lord. Der krabbelte mit Geschenkband über den Ohren hängend wieder aus dem Haufen heraus und fragte: "Mit welchem soll ich anfangen?"

"Meins zuerst! Meins zuerst!", schrieen alle gleichzeitig, kletterten über einander weg, traten und stießen sich gegenseitig, um dem Lord ihre Ergebenheit zu beweisen.

"Macht es doch nach dem Alphabet, Mylord", schlug Lucius vor, der würdevoll im Hintergrund geblieben war.

"Oh ja, hervorragende Idee, Lucius", sagte der Lord erfreut. "Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich noch belohne!"

"Sehr wohl, Mylord!", sagte Lucius mit einer gehorsamen Verbeugung, während er das genaue Gegenteil zu tun gedachte, da Belohnungen des Lords meist aus selbstgebastelten Tieren aus Papier, selbstgemalten Bildern, von denen schon eine Menge bei ihnen an der Wand hingen, oder - noch schlimmer - selbstgekochtem Essen bestanden.

"Äweri", las der Lord eifrig vor. Dann sah er böse auf. "Peter, hast du das geschrieben?"

"Nein", fiepte Peter erschrocken.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du das schreiben sollst!", keifte Voldemort.

"Ja, hap ich doch!", erwiderte Peter schüchtern.

"Wieso hast du dann grade gesagt, du hättest es nicht getan? Außerdem, "haben" schreibt man mit "b"."

"Hab ich doch gar nich!"

"Doch, hast du sehr wohl! Ich hab es doch gehört! Willst du mich etwa des Lügens bezichtigen! Und "nicht" hat ein "t" am Ende."

Da Peter keine Ahnung hatte, was "bezichtigen" bedeutete und er auch nicht erkannte, dass das eine rhetorische Frage war, blickte er sich hilfesuchend um, worauf Lucius sich todesmutig für ihn einsetzte: "Öffnet das Geschenk doch, Mylord."

"Oh ja, richtig", sagte Voldemort, der das Päckchen von den Ausmaßen eines Kühlschranks in seinen Armen ganz vergessen hatte und schnippelte begeistert, die Zunge vor Konzentration zur Nase hochgeschoben, an der widerspenstigen Verpackung herum. Nach ein paar Minuten fluchte er das Papier einfach weg und hatte einen magischen Kühlschrank vor sich. Er öffnete ihn und kreischte begeistert: "Oh, soviel Vanilleeis! Ich liiiiiiieeebe Vanilleeis! Du auch, Sevvie-Maus?"

"Aber sicher doch, Tommy-Schätzchen!", schnurrte Severus und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Lucius räusperte sich verlegen und betrachtete Antonin Dolohow, der in einem neongelben Hasenkostüm neben ihm stand. Er unterhielt sich mit Draco, der seinen Hasenkopf wie alle anderen Anwesenden, abgenommen hatte.

Lucius keuchte überrascht auf, sprang vor und zog Draco zu sich. Draco trug ebenfalls ein knallpinkes Hasenkostüm und eine düstere Miene zur Schau.

"Draco!", sagte er erleichtert. "Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen!"

"Ich hab es gemerkt, Dad", erwiderte Draco trocken und versuchte, die Arme zu verschränken, was aber erstens aufgrund des Hasenkopfes in seinen Armen und zweitens wegen des viel zu dicken Kostüms nicht klappte.

"Wo ist denn deine Mutter?", erkundigte Lucius sich.

"Hier, du blinder Volltrottel", erwiderte die genervte Stimme Narzissas direkt neben ihm. "Was gibt's?"

"Ähm, nichts", nuschelte Lucius.

Sie schnalzte bloß mit der Zunge und wandte sich wieder Voldemort zu, der gerade mit entzücktem Lächeln das Geschenk der Bulstrodes auspackte.

"Gucci-Schuhe!", hauchte er. "Das... das... das ist ja wundervoll! Vielen Dank, Marcus!" Er schluchzte vor Rührung und schnäuzte sich trompetend in sein Kostüm. Lucius verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als er das schwarze Taschentuch sah, das dem Lord diskret von einer Hauselfe hingehalten wurde, welches der Lord aber vollkommen ignorierte.

"Wie geht es mit dir und Harry voran?", erkundigte Narzissa sich, während der Lord sich soeben der Herausforderung stellte, das Geschenk der Crabbes auszupacken.

"Wie geht was zwischen dir und Potter voran!", fragte Lucius scharf.

"Ach Lucius, du lebst aber auch ehrlich hinter dem Mond, du ignorante Trantüte! Die beiden sind schon seit einem halben Jahr zusammen!"

Lucius schluckte.

Und schluckte.

Und schluckte erneut, während er sich Dinge vorstellte, die die beiden miteinander anstellten. "Du bist doch aber hoffentlich oben, oder?", flüsterte er entsetzt.

Draco grinste.

"Vielleicht", sagte er beiläufig und zwinkerte Narzissa zu, während Lucius ein wenig in sich zusammensackte.

"Aber zu deiner Frage, Mum, er hat mir schon einen runtergeholt- einen Kessel vom Regal natürlich", fügte er grinsend hinzu, und Lucius wurde so blass wie ein Leichentuch. "Und er hat mich auch schon reingelassen- in sein Zimmer natürlich."

Lucius wimmerte und Narzissa und Draco kicherten.

Ihre familiäre Zusammenkunft wurde von einem schrillen Entzückensschrei Voldemorts unterbrochen. "Eine CD-Box von Robbie Williams", kreischte er und drückte das gute Stück an sich. "Oh, wie kann ich euch danken?"

"Aber das war doch selbstverständlich, Mylord", erwiderte Mrs. Crabbe, die noch hässlicher und fetter als ihr Mann und ihr Sohn war und eine noch tiefere Stimme hatte.

Lucius kehrte mit den Gedanken zu Potter und seinem Sohn zurück. "Aber... aber, ich dachte, ihr hasst euch!", sagte er hilflos.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Das tun wir schon seit dem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr. Du kriegst aber auch echt gar nichts mit!"

"Doch!", wehrte Lucius sich empört. "Aber... aber ich bin eben vielbeschäftigt!"

Draco verkniff sich ein Lachen, worauf Lucius ihm einen Todesblick zuwarf, was seinen Sohn aber nicht beeindruckte.

In diesem Moment hob Voldemort entzückt eine Peitsche, das Geschenk der Carrows, hoch und schwang sie hin und her, während er sich begeistert bedankte.

"Was will er denn damit?", fragte Lucius verwundert.

Draco schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Solche Fragen kannst aber auch bloß du stellen, Dad! Krieg ich auch eine, Mum?", fragte er dann.

"Aber sicher doch, mein Schatz", sagte Narzissa freundlich, während Lucius ärgerlich vor sich hinblubberte, dass das doch alles gar nicht stimme und überhaupt...

"Oh! Handschellen!", rief Voldemort begeistert aus und bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Antonin, der Severus zugrinste.

"Und was will er mit denen?", erkundigte Lucius sich.

"Oh Dad...", seufzte Draco und fragte dann: "Kann ich auch welche haben, Mum?"

"Klar, wie du willst", strahlte Narzissa.

"Kuchen!", quiekte Voldemort in dem Moment und verschlang das Geschenk der Goyles auf ein Mal.

Lucius rollte die Augen, als er den Lord schmatzen, würgen und schlabbern hörte. "Zum Glück hat er nicht gemerkt, dass es der war, der noch von Voldemortnachten übrig war", murmelte Mrs. Goyle Mrs. Crabbe zu, die zustimmend nickte.

"Oha! Was haben wir denn da? Etwa extra saugfähige schwarze Satinbettwäsche?", krähte Voldemort begeistert. "Fenrir, das ist ja wirklich großzügig!"

"Keine Ursache, Mylord", sagte Greyback und verbeugte sich.

"Wieso ist die Satinbettwäsche extra saugfähig?", erkundigte Lucius sich neugierig bei seiner Familie.

"Oh Lucius, du absolut hirnamputierter Volltrottel!", schimpfte Narzissa. "Benutz doch ein einziges Mal im Leben dein Gehirn!"

"Okay", sagte Lucius und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann strahlte er und öffnete den Mund-

"Bist du des Wahnsinns fette Beute, Dad?", fauchte Draco. "Willst du dich etwa über das Sexleben des Lords auslassen!"

"Wieso Sexleben?", fragte Lucius verdutzt. "Ich dachte, er braucht es, weil er so arg schwitzt!"

"Lucius, ich überlege mir gerade ernsthaft, ob ich mich scheiden lassen soll!", zischte Narzissa und beobachtete den Lord, der gerade mit begeistertem Lächeln den 1000-Meter-Fanbrief Bellas auspackte und den ersten halben Meter überflog. "Ich will nämlich nicht mit so einem Volldeppen verheiratet sein!"

"Aber, Narzissa!", rief Lucius aus und wurde gleich wieder leiser, als sich einige Todesser zu ihnen umdrehten. "Du kannst dich doch nicht von mir scheiden lassen!"

"Was hält mich davon ab?", fauchte Narzissa, den Lord immer im Blick, als er gerade die Geranien von Rabastan Lestrange auspackte.

"Ähm- vielleicht ein Wellnesswochenende in den Niederlanden, eine Shoppingtour nach New York und ein neues Ferienhaus an der Côte d'Azur?", schlug Lucius hastig vor.

"Überredet", sagte Narzissa. "Oh, schaut mal, Walden hat ihm einen Kamm geschenkt, der die perfekte Frisur kreiert! So was will ich auch haben, Lucius!"

"Aber natürlich doch, mein Schatz!", sagte Lucius beruhigend.

"Pscht, sei still, der Lord packt unser Geschenk aus!", zischte Narzissa.

"Oha, könnte das etwa ein Porsche Carrera Cabriolet mit weißen Ledersitzen aus dem Baujahr 1968 sein?", rief Voldemort freudig aus und riss das Geschenkpapier von dem Geschenk, das sich tatsächlich als Porsche Carrera Cabriolet mit weißen Ledersitzen aus dem Baujahr 1968 entpuppte. "Danke, Lucius, Narzissa, Draco, das ist zu großzügig!"

"Für Euch ist das Beste grade gut genug, Mylord!", schleimte Lucius und verbeugte sich tief, während er schaudernd daran dachte, was der Lord so alles mit dem Porsche Carrera Cabriolet mit weißen Ledersitzen aus dem Baujahr 1968 anstellen würde. Machte er doch gerade erst den Führerschein- und das nicht sehr erfolgreich, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkte. Aber man musste bedenken, dass er Crabbe Senior als Fahrlehrer hatte, den man nun wirklich nicht als Ikone auf dem Gebiet des Motorsports bezeichnen konnte.

"Ich will auch einen Porsche Carrera Cabriolet mit weißen Ledersitzen aus dem Baujahr 1968- aber mit roten Türgriffen!", sagte Narzissa schmollend.

"Aber sicher doch, Liebling", sagte Lucius und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und sagte dann zu Draco: "Draco, Schatz, meinst du nicht auch, dass das schwarze Kleid etwas für Harry wäre? Mulciber hat immer so einen herrlichen Geschmack!"

"Ach nein, Mum, du weißt doch, dass Harry schwarze Kleider nicht so mag, er steht eher auf Dunkelrot..."

"Wie gryffindorhaft!", sagte Narzissa empört.

"Was soll ich machen?", seufzte Draco.

"Ähm- entschuldigt bitte, dass ich unterbreche, aber wieso genau hat Mulciber dem Lord ein Kl-", setzte Lucius an.

"Sei einfach still!", fauchten Sohn und Frau ihn gleichzeitig an.

"'Tschuldigung!", fiepte Lucius und machte sich ganz klein. "Ähm- sind die selbstgestrickten Wollschals von Nott nicht herzallerliebst?"

"Das sind Fesseln", sagte Draco trocken. "Manchmal habe ich ja das Gefühl, dass es gesünder für dich und deine Umwelt wäre, wenn du einfach mal (still) ruhig wärst, Dad."

"Okay", nuschelte Lucius und beobachtete stumm, wie der Lord mit begeistertem Kreischen eine Quietschente für die Badewanne auspackte.

"Was will er denn damit?", gluckste Draco.

"Baden?", schlug Narzissa lachend vor. Lucius kam sich ein wenig ausgeschlossen vor, wie die beiden so lachten und überhaupt, wieso durfte Draco das fragen, und er nicht? Aber er traute sich nicht, diese Frage zu stellen. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, Voldemort dabei zu beobachten, wie er das Geschenk Rookwoods öffnete. Ein pinkes Notizbuch mit Herzchen kam zum Vorschein, auf dessen Einband der Schriftzug „Tagebuch" zu lesen war.

"Aha, der Trick mit dem Umschlag ist echt gut", sagte Draco anerkennend.

"Welcher Trick?", konnte Lucius sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

"Das verstehst du nicht", erwiderte Narzissa. "Oooohhh, schaut mal, die Boa aus echten Phönixfedern von Rosier! So eine will ich auch haben! Lucius!"

"Jaja, natürlich, Liebling", sagte Lucius brav. /Wo um Himmels willen, soll ich einen Phönix herkriegen, dachte Lucius. /Hm, vielleicht der Phönix von Dumbledore- aber nein, der ist ja vor ein paar Tagen auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden.../

Der Lord öffnete das Geschenk der Zabinis, ein Buch "Die neuesten Kleidermoden für Dunkle Lords", damit das Geschenk von Severus als letztes übrig blieb.

"Oh, jetzt bleibt ja nur noch das Geschenk von meinem Sevvieschätzchen übrig!", sagte Voldemort mit erwartungsvollem Grinsen.

"Ich gebe es dir nachher- heute Nacht", sagte Severus mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

"Ja- aber von wem ist dann das da?", fragte der Lord verwundert und hielt ein kleines, schwarzes Päckchen hoch.

"Mach es doch auf", schlug Severus vor.

"Gute Idee", lobte der Lord und riss das Geschenkpapier weg. "Oha, ein Schlangenei- von einem Inland-Taipan, der giftigsten Landschlange der Welt..." Synchron machten alle Todesser einige Schritte zurück. "Hm, von wem könnte das denn sein?"

Er entdeckte einen kleinen Zettel und las ihn vor: "Hallo Tom, ich dachte das würde dir gefallen. Pass aber auf, Taipane sind ziemlich scheu und sensibel. Ich wünsche dir Frohe Voldemostern, Harry Potter."

"Oh, ein Geschenk von Harry!", rief Voldemort aus. "Wie hast du denn das geschafft, Draco?"

"Ach, es war eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht", erwiderte Draco beiläufig und beobachtete vergnügt, wie Lucius tiefrot, kalkweiß und schließlich gräulich anlief, bevor er in Narzissas Arme kippte.

"Also wirklich!", seufzte Narzissa und ließ ihren Mann auf den Boden plumpsen. Lucius stöhnte auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, aber zum Glück war er ja recht gut gepolstert. "Du stellst dich vielleicht an!", sagte Narzissa streng. "Schämst du dich nicht, dem Lord Voldemostern zu verderben?"

"Ach, Narzissa, Narzissa, das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm!", sagte Voldemort fröhlich. "Jetzt gibt es erst mal ein Bankett. Auf in den Speisesaal!"

Er schritt voran und die Todesser folgten ihm. Lucius drängelte sich zu ihm durch, an seine rechte Seite, weil er die rechte Hand des Lords war, während Severus links lief, weil er die linke Hand des Lords war.

"Hab ich alles selber gekocht!", verkündete Voldemort stolz und setzte sich auf seinen Thron. Das einheitliche begeisterte Lächeln verwand aus den Gesichtern der Todesser, flüchtete ins Nirwana, um sich mit Linseneintöpfen zu vergnügen. Stattdessen lag nun eine angstverzerrte Grimasse auf den Zügen der treuen Untertanen.

"Wie ent-zü-ckend!", verkündete Narzissa schließlich. "Das ist nun wirklich zuviel der Ehre, dass Ihr uns die Gerichte, die Euren geschickten Händen-", Severus grinste, "-entstammen, kosten lasst-"

"Ach was", der Lord machte eine wegwerfende Geste, "das tue ich doch gerne für euch!" Dann klatschte er in die Hände und einige Hauselfen eilten herbei, große Schüsseln in den Händen tragend.

"Brokkoli-Eintopf mit Käse überbacken!", verkündete der Lord und reichte die Schüssel herum. "Und hier haben wir- ja, was haben wir denn?" Irritiert schaute Voldemort in eine Schüssel, in der sich eine graue, schleimige Masse befand. "Ähm- wie auch immer, (hier) als nächstes haben wir jedenfalls Rührei mit Kartoffelpüree! Und hier ist Kräuterquark mit- was ist denn das? Das waren doch früher mal Kartoffeln! Nun, egal, nehmt auch ein wenig von dem Obstsalat, und von dem Schokopudding mit Zitronensaft! Lasst es euch schmecken, meine Lieben!"

Voldemort band sich einen weißen Latz um und ließ sich von einem Hauselfen ein köstlich aussehendes Schnitzel mit Petersilienkartoffeln und Rahmsauce reichen, das er gleich zu essen begann.

"Ähm- mögt Ihr nicht von Euren eigenen, höchst delikaten Speisen kosten?", erkundigte sich Lucius und schob sich einen Tropfen des Brokkoli-Eintopfs in den Mund. Dabei behielt er seine eiserne, durch viele Festessen erprobte Miene bei und trank gleich darauf einen Schluck Wein, um den Geschmack hinunterzuspülen. Er sah schon, dass er einen enormen Weinverbrauch haben würde.

"Ach, nein, Lucius, das möchte ich euch überlassen. Schließlich bin ich für euch verantwortlich, und deshalb achte ich darauf, dass ihr euch gesund ernährt! Deswegen gibt es auch kein Fleisch, und auch kein fettiges Essen", erklärte Voldemort, was Lucius zu einem hilflosen Lächeln veranlasste.

"Wie überaus freundlich und fürsorglich Ihr doch seid…"

"Ob das Essen so gesund ist, möchte ich mal bezweifeln", flüsterte Greyback Narzissa zu und fisselte missmutig an einem Apfelschnitz herum; er als Fleischfresser aß nicht gerne vegetarisch. Narzissa nickte zustimmend und würgte ein wenig verkohltes Rührei hinunter.

Der Lord hatte inzwischen alles aufgegessen und schleckte seinen Teller ab, was mit einem verträumten Seufzen von Severus quittiert wurde, während die Todesser grade erst mal ein paar Bissen heruntergewürgt hatten. "Seid ihr noch nicht fertig?", fragte der Lord erstaunt. "Schmeckt es euch nicht?"

"Oh, doch, es mundet ganz köstlich!", sagte Lucius. "Aber wisst Ihr, Mylord, wirklich gutes Essen muss man Bissen für Bissen genießen!"

"Ich verstehe", sagte Voldemort. "Es ist außerdem überhaupt nicht gesund, so schnell zu essen, also esst ruhig schön langsam weiter. Wenn man schnell isst, kann man nicht richtig kauen, und dann wird die Speiseröhre etwas überbeansprucht, und auch die Magensäfte müssen gut verteilt werden, damit das Essen wirklich gut verdaut in den Darm gelangen kann-"

Der Lord hielt einen langen Vortrag über Verdauung, Verdauungsprobleme, Magensäfte, Darmsäfte, Magenschleimwände und Darmverengungen, bis allen Todessern schlecht war. Jeder überlegte verzweifelt, wie man ihn von diesem Thema abbringen konnte.

"Wunderschönes Wetter, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa, den schwarzen Himmel und das laute Donnergrollen ignorierend.

"Das Essen ist wirklich köstlich", sagte Lucius im selben Moment.

"Woher habt Ihr denn diesen herrlich angefertigten Tisch?", fragte Avery.

"Euer Kostüm steht Euch ganz fabelhaft!", rief Mrs. Goyle aus.

"Ja, und erst der Schnitt!", stimmte Mrs. Crabbe zu.

"Die Farbe passt exzellent zu Eurer zarten Haut!", lobte Mrs. Carrow.

"Das Besteck sieht wirklich sehr edel aus!", stellte Mr. Crabbe fest und inspizierte seinen Löffel genauer.

"Dieses herrliche Silber", nickte Mr. Goyle, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass das Besteck golden war.

"Welch herrliche Gläser!", rief Mrs. Zabini aus.

"Der Wein ist wirklich hervorragend", sagte Blaise.

"Ja, so etwas Köstliches habe ich noch nie getrunken", nickte Draco und trank zum Beweis sein ganzes Glas aus.

"Und diese weiße Tischdecke!", seufzte Mr. Zabini. "Ihr _müsst _mir den Designer sagen, Mylord!"

Alles in allem war es ein ziemliches Stimmengewirr. Der Lord war verwirrt. "Was ist denn, meine Lieben? Interessiert ihr euch nicht für die menschliche Verdauung? Nun, wie dem auch sei, mein lieber Zabini, die Tischdecke ist von mir persönlich kreiert worden!"

"Oh, nein! Mylord!", rief Blaise theatralisch aus, eine Hand an seine Brust gepresst. "Ich wusste ja, dass künstlerisches Potenzial in Euch steckt, Mylord, aber eine derart göttliche, herrliche Kreation hervorzubringen, Mylord, einfach einmalig! Der bestechend schlichte Schnitt, die perfekte Verarbeitung des Materials… oh, Ihr seid ein Meister, Mylord!"

"Ich glaube, es tut ihm nicht ganz gut, dass er mit diesem Iren zusammen ist, der arbeitet doch jetzt in einem Theater, oder?", murmelte Narzissa Draco zu.

"Welcher Ire?", erkundigte Lucius sich. "Und überhaupt- ich wusste gar nicht, dass Blaise schwul ist."

"Oh, Lucius...", seufzte Narzissa. "Blaise ist schon seit zwei Jahren mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen, du kriegt aber auch überhaupt nichts mit, du ignoranter Volldepp."

"Aber-", sagte Lucius hilflos.

"Oh, sei still, Dad", sagte Draco ärgerlich und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch zu.

"Vom eigenen Sohn zurechtgewiesen, welch eine Schande, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut", brabbelte Lucius vor sich hin, sodass er vor lauter Ärger und Scham gar nicht merkte, dass er gerade seinen Eintopf verschlungen hatte.

"Und du, Lucius, was hältst du von der Beziehung zwischen Draco und dem lieben Harry?", fragte Voldemort. Er war offensichtlich schon leicht angetrunken, die mittlere Partie seines Gesichts hatte einen rötlichen Ton angenommen.

"Oh- ähm..." Lucius wurde tiefrot und alle Frauen kicherten mädchenhaft - Blaise und Severus auch. "Bei Voldemort", murmelte Lucius. "Ähm, nun ja, ich finde es... äußerst faszinierend und sehr... ähm..." Er nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, aber keiner hörte ihm mehr zu.

"Harry ist sooooo süß!", schwärmte Narzissa begeistert. "Ich freue mich schon so auf die Heirat!"

"Heirat!", prustete Lucius. "Welche Heirat!"

"Aber, aber, Lucius, weißt du nicht, dass dein Sohn und Harry in einem Monat heiraten werden?", lachte Voldemort. "Ihr seid doch schon verlobt, oder?"

"Nein, wir werden erst morgen verlobt", erklärte Draco. "Aber ich hab schon die Ringe. Schaut mal!" Er holte zwei silberne Ringe mit einigen Diamanten darauf hervor.

"Ooooohhh! Die sind aber schön!", quietschte Narzissa entzückt. "Lucius! So welche will ich auch!"

"Ich auch! Ich auch!", echote der weibliche Teil der Todesser- inklusive Severus – einstimmig.

Die Männer stimmten grummelnd zu und Voldemort fragte weiter: "Wo wollt ihr denn heiraten?"

"Auf Malfoy Manor natürlich, Mum ist schon dabei, alles vorzubereiten", erzählte Draco.

"Ja, wir haben schon die Lampions gekauft!", sagte Narzissa aufgeregt. "Und natürlich haben wir schon die Hochzeitstorte geplant, und überhaupt das ganze Festmahl, und die Einladungen sind auch schon geschrieben- ihr seid natürlich alle eingeladen, und", sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem geheimnisvollen Flüstern, "Harry und ich haben auch schon das Hochzeitskleid gekauft!"

"Ooooohhhh!", machten die weiblichen Todesser verträumt und wünschten sich auch solche Schwiegermütter.

"Wie reizend!", sagte der Lord. "Severus und ich heiraten in zwei Monaten, wärst du da auch eventuell bereit mitzuhelfen, meine liebe Narzissa?"

"Aber zu gerne, Mylord!", erwiderte Narzissa freudig und im selben Moment hatte auch der letzte Todesser das Essen hinuntergewürgt.

"Moment mal!", sagte Lucius empört. "Wieso weiß ich nichts davon, dass Draco und Potter heiraten!"

"Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Lucius!", keifte Narzissa. "Wenn du mir auch nur ein einziges Mal zuhören würdest-" Sie erging sich in einem langen Schwall von Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen, bei dem Bella zustimmend mit ihrer Handtasche von hinten auf Lucius eindrosch, während Lucius ergeben lauschte.

Schließlich hatte Narzissa ihren Sermon beendet und sagte scharf: "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Lucius!"

"Nichts, Liebling, nichts", murmelte er demütig. "Was kann ich tun, um das wieder gutzumachen?"

"Ich will eine neue Yacht, ein paar neue Hüte, ein Diamantcollier, einige Rassehunde, einen Rennpferdestall, ein eigenes Haus und eine Einladung in das beste Restaurant Englands", zählte Narzissa auf.

"Natürlich, Schatz, natürlich", stimmte Lucius zu und dachte erleichtert daran, dass sein Privatvermögen zum Glück noch ziemlich stabil war und er erst neulich in einige sehr erfolgsversprechende Aktien investiert hatte.

"So, jetzt habe ich auch noch ein paar Geschenke für euch!", verkündete Voldemort. Er klatschte in die Hände und einige Hauselfen eilten heran, Papierstapel in den Händen tragend. "Ihr kriegt alle ein Porträt von mir!", erklärte der Lord strahlend. "Ich habe euch alle selbst gezeichnet!"

"Gut getroffen", murmelte Antonin grinsend und deutete auf das Porträt des Malfoy-Ehepaares, das zwei Strichmännchen zeigte, von dem eines mit einer Handtasche auf das andere einprügelte. Lucius wurde dunkelrot.

"Für Draco, unseren vielversprechenden Nachwuchs, habe ich ein ganz besonderes Geschenk", strahlte der Lord. "Tadaa, hier ist er!"

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend- und herein trat ein grinsender Harry Potter. Er trug ebenfalls ein pinkes Bunnykostüm, nur dass es ihm fast noch besser als Narzissa stand. "Als würde er zur Familie gehören", sagte Narzissa stolz.

"Bei Voldemort", murmelte Lucius leise. Die Todesser klatschten laut, während Voldemort sich geschmeichelt verbeugte.

"Nun, mein lieber Harry", sagte Voldemort, "ich denke, dass ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um uns zu vertragen, findest du nicht auch?"

"Doch, absolut", stimmte Harry zu. "Frieden?"

"Frieden!"

Die beiden reichten sich die Hand. "Übrigens vielen Dank für die Schlange, das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."

"Ach doch, das ist wirklich in Ordnung", erwiderte Harry strahlend. Draco trat hinter ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry kicherte und warf Lucius einen belustigten Blick zu. "Klar, kein Problem."

Alle setzten sich wieder und Voldemort bot Harry etwas zu essen an.

Der lehnte höflich ab: "Danke, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig, ich habe schon gegessen."

Der Lord schien leicht beleidigt und wandte sich Severus zu, der ihm den Kopf zuneigte.

"Bella, Schwesterherz, möchtest du eine Brautjungfer sein?", fragte Narzissa.

"Oh ja, gerne!", sagte Bella erfreut.

"Ich auch!", mischte sich Mrs. Zabini ein.

"Ich auch! Ich auch! Ich auch!", riefen mehrere Todesserinnen und drängelten sich um Narzissa.

"Keine Schlägerei!", befahl Narzissa. "Jeder kommt dran, jeder darf mal. Bella fängt an, danach kommst du, Brunella, und dann-"

Lucius bewunderte seine Frau für ihr Organisationstalent und wollte gerade Draco darauf ansprechen, doch er konnte weder Draco noch Harry irgendwo entdecken. Verwundert drehte er sich weiter um, was ein Fehler war. Denn so erblickte er Severus und seinen Lord beim Knutschen, was nun wirklich kein erfreulicher Anblick für Lucius geplagte Seele war. Severus klebte wie ein hartnäckiges Kaugummi an, oder vielmehr, in den Roben Voldemorts und ihre Gesichter schienen wie aneinander festgenagelt, die beiden stöhnten und keuchten. Lucius beschloss, unter den Tisch abzutauchen, um sich dort diskret zu übergeben.

Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Harry und seinem Sohn gerechnet, die sich stöhnend dort umherwälzten, und- erheblich weniger Kleidung am Körper trugen als Severus und der Lord.

"Narzissa!", kreischte Lucius entsetzt und schoss hoch, als hätte ihm jemand eine Rakete unter das Gesäß gelegt. Narzissa ignorierte ihn, vollauf damit beschäftigt, komplizierte Tabellen aufzustellen, in denen festgelegt wurde, wer wann die Schleppe des Kleides tragen durfte, wer Narzissa unterstützen durfte und wer einfach nur hübsch lächeln durfte.

"Hilfe!", wimmerte Lucius.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Malfoy?", erkundigte Blaise sich höflich.

"Narzissa!", sagte Lucius kläglich. Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ging dann aber zu Narzissa und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. "Mrs. Malfoy? Ihr Mann möchte Sie sprechen."

Narzissa drehte sich um und warf ihrem Mann, der auf seinem Stuhl zu einem weißgesichtigen Häuflein Elend zusammengesunken war, einen verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor sie aufseufzte und Bella die Pergamente in die Hand drückte.

"Was gibt's denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie und verschränkte streng die Arme vor der Brust. Lucius konnte nur wimmern und deutete unter den Tisch. Narzissa beugte sich nach unten, hob die Tischdecke an, sah drunter, ließ sie wieder fallen und fragte: "Ja, und?"

"Bei Voldemort!", wisperte Lucius und fiel ohnmächtig um.

Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er in Narzissas und seinem Doppelbett auf dem Rücken und hörte Wasserrauschen aus dem Bad, woraus er schloss, dass Narzissa sich darin befand. "Narzissa?", rief er schwach.

"Was ist, du Spaßbremse?", kam die beleidigte Antwort aus dem Bad.

"Öhm- was ist mit der Party?"

"Was soll schon sein?", fauchte Narzissa. "Wir haben uns alle prächtig amüsiert, der Lord und Severus sind verschwunden, Harry und Draco auch, und ich habe eine Affäre mit Nott, bloß falls es dich interessiert." Sie klang sehr beleidigt und wütend.

"Ähm- natürlich interessiert mich das, Liebes", sagte Lucius ein wenig hilflos. "Ähm- wieso?"

"Wieso?", schnaubte Narzissa. "Du bist absolut langweilig, spießig, trottelig, unterwürfig und selbst mit einer Topfpflanze kann man interessantere Konversationen führen als mit dir!"

"Das tut mir leid", nuschelte er und senkte den Kopf.

"Das will ich auch hoffen!", keifte Narzissa schrill aus dem Bad. "Ich will, dass du dich wieder für mich interessierst, ich will, dass du meine Wünsche respektierst."

"Ja, aber das versuche ich doch, Liebling-"

"Davon habe ich bis jetzt noch nichts gemerkt!"

"Häschen, ich-"

"Nenn mich nicht Häschen!", kreischte Narzissa. "Das hat Nott auch gemacht, und deshalb habe ich meine Affäre mit ihm beendet!"

"Oh, das tut mir leid, Liebling", sagte Lucius verlegen. "Das wusste ich ja nicht. Ähm- ich will versuchen, mich zu bessern."

"Ich hoffe es für dich!", schnaubte Narzissa und öffnete die Türe. Lucius sah erwartungsvoll in ihre Richtung. Narzissa betrat das Schlafzimmer, die langen, silberblonden Haare fielen offen und weich über ihre Schultern bis auf die Hüften hinab. Ein hauchdünnes, weißes Spitzennachthemd schmiegte sich eng an die verführerischen Konturen ihres Körpers.

"Das Nachthemd ist neu", sagte Narzissa beiläufig, während sie auf ihren Mann zuging. "Ich habe es in der Winkelgasse gekauft, ein Schnäppchen für bloß hundertfünfzig Galleonen."

"Bei Voldemort", sagte Lucius, wobei ihm selbst nicht ganz klar war, ob er den horrenden Preis oder Narzissa selbst meinte.

Der Mond ergoss sein silbernes Licht auf die nachtschwarzen Grashalme, spiegelte sich in den noch geöffneten Augen eines Kitzes, zart und zerbrechlich. Der kühle Wind rauschte in den Blättern einer alten Erle und ließ das Mondlicht auf ihnen tanzen. Ein dösender Frosch quakte empört und sprang in den See, in dem sich der Mond silbern spiegelte, als zwei laute, heftige Schreie, welche eindeutig aus einem der Räume des Manors kamen die Stille zerrissen.

A/N: Vielen Dank, dass ihr bis hierher durchgehalten habt! xD Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr Reviews schreiben würdet!


End file.
